one_piece_colosseumfandomcom-20200215-history
Mr. 2 Bon Kurei
Bentham- 32 million berries Oda is known for creating ridiculous characters; one of his best would be Mr. 2 Bon Kurei. While his devil fruit, Mane Mane no mi, is fairly useless in battle beside against Sanji. Though, anyone could argue that he could use it to transform into someone his opponent knew and land a surprise attack. However, that is unlikely because he has to know the background of his opponent well and that he has to track down and physically touch the person he would transform into. So for the sake of this tournament, the fruit is useless for combat. Mr. 2 is intelligent enough to know when to run away, and yet brave enough to put himself in situations that are against his odds for the sake of his nakama. His will also strong enough to resist Luffy’s Haoshoku Haki in Impel Down. What made Mr. 2 a threat in the low/mid tier is his martial art, Okama Kenpo. In Baroque Works Saga, Mr. 2 briefly overpowered Mr. 1 and kicked him into a wall. Later, in the battle with Sanji, Mr. 2 demonstrated as much physical prowess as Sanji, a member of the monster trio. That fight had the most perfect equality between two opponents in the entire storyline, especially considered most of Mr. 2’s tricks backfired. Even though, he lost to Sanji in a close fight, he also broke many of Sanji’s ribs. After receiving much damage from Sanji, he was the only Baroque Works member to get away from the marines and later faced Black Cage Hina in battle. In Impel Down, Mr. 2 proved again how powerful he is by holding his own against the wolf units of level 5 that were meant to keep pirates with 100 million berries and over in check. He is also able to kick away a Minotaurus guard and survive the encounter with Warden Magellan. Mr. 2 is flexible and swift in his attacks which consisted of both kicks and punches. He is as fast as East Blue Sanji, and had been getting stronger by the time of Impel Down. For range attack, he used his makeup like a boomerang. When equipped with his Swans on his shoulders, his kick is as strong as a rifle shot and I am can only assume that power is even stronger in Impel Down. Overall, Mr. 2 is not to be underestimated. Notable battles: -Kick Mr. 1 into a wall -Lost to Sanji in a very close fight, broken Sanji’s ribs, and still be able to escape the marines right afterward -Lost to Hina the Black Cage twice -Held his own against Sphinx, Minotaurus, and the Wolf units -Use trick to defeat vice warden Hannyabal -Survive the encounter against warden Magellan Weapons: -Mane Mane no Mi (Clone Clone fruit) -Mascara Boomerang -2 Swans to empower his kicks that equate to the power of a rifle, though Mr. 2’s strength had increase since Baroque Works Saga Notable Techniques: -Okama Kenpo Physical Strengths: As strong as East Blue Sanji and had grew stronger in Impel Down, very swift, flexible, and fast. Tournament record: Round 2- N/A http://onepiece-battleroyale.tumblr.com/round2b Category:Mr. 2 Category:Bon Kurei Category:Bentham